Test
Dan: 'What an incredible turn of events these last few months. New aliens. New... mutants. Legends proving to be real. Prophecies on the way to being fulfilled, and yet… with all that has happened, here we are. Alive. You should congratulate yourself more often, Sif. 'Sif: Why did you want to just have me alone with you? Dan: Oh that, Sif, that is an interesting question. I’m sure you’re dying to understand what’s going on, why everything has happened and who I am. Sif: I know who you are. I know because my friends told me the truth. You’re Prometheus. The murderer of Sierra. A time traveler from a pre-existing timeline. A member of The Saviors. Dan: 'I see you’ve learned some things and accepted others. By now you have accepted the truth that you are Barikan. About how you became a monster, wiped out much of this universe and as a result I was forced to do what I needed to do. I thought that by training you, I could have saved you. I was wrong and it only proved my theory. You also know as well that it was me who... altered some things. Altered history, to make you go to Eldridge Park that day. Altered history to kill your uncle. That's not something i'm proud of but something had to be done. I had to... test the waters. Nonetheless, ''(revealed the Alphamatrix on his wrist), the end result is as I had hoped. (Dan begins to turn away) 'Sif: '''You’ll lose you know. (Dan turns to face Sif) 'Sif: We will stop you. Sarcastically: You…. You will stop ME? I don’t think you understand the situation. (for this next part, visuals of all these parts are being shown) Murphy has been captured by The Saviors for their crimes against them, as well as Josh. Crimes that will result in their demise or their conversion (Both are seen being tortured). Joining him is Krystof is now under the same fate as yours (Krystof is seen banging on the prison doors, frustrated). Edward and Jaimie are on the run but no matter where in the world they are, they will be hunted down and killed. Sierra and Katie are dead now. Even Black Comet won't be able to save you. I have Anna now and you’ll likely never see her again or the child she’ll have in nine months. (Sif is shown with a shocked expression) Sif: She’s… she’s pregnant? Dan: 'Yes. After we took you both in, we ran medical tests on her and we found that a child is growing inside of her. Your child. But it doesn’t matter. You won’t see the child ever, and you will not see her again. 'Sif: What are you intend on doing with me? Dan: 'You? Well, I no longer need you. You’ve served your purpose. You'll be just barely alive to see the new world. Don’t you understand now, Sif? You have no future anymore. You have no allies anymore. You have no savior anymore. No more hope. No more Alienated. I have won. I am going to save this world of a prophecy that has shown to come true every step of the way. Who are you, Sif? A coward who has a watch? Oh, sorry, had? You are nothing. You. Are. Nothing. (Dan begins walking away, confident in himself) 'Danl: The world will never know the name of Sif Hunderson, but they eventually will know my name. They will eventually remember and praise the name of Noah Hunderson. (A shocked expression on Sif’s face shows up, as Noah Hunderson, the real identity of Dan Henho Sourn, nods his head with a smirk on his face, facing Sif, who is allowing the last two words to sink in, as Prometheus walks to the door of the prison, opening it up, before facing Sif once more)